cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LukeDocker99/Alternate Order 66
Luke Docker: Alternate Order 66 Due to the recent revelation during the Clone Wars: Lost Missions, I had an idea to make an alternate version of the Order 66 story that is on my page. My story as well as many others on this wiki have been made inaccurate by the conception of the "inhibitor chip" that is embedded in the brain of every clone at birth. This chip gives clones no other choice but to kill the Jedi. There is nothing they can consciously do to stop themselves from killing their friends. This story will explore how this scenario would play out in the Luke Docker story that you can read on my page. Be forewarned, this story will be dark and sad. Viewer discretion is advised. (Remember this is noncanon to the Luke Docker story.) Part One: Mygeeto The marines' acting commanding officer was Commander Racer. He was in charge of the marines for the duration of their stay on Mygeeto. The Outer Rim Sieges had spread the Republic's forces thin. Racer's marines consisted of; Luke, Vasco Gomes, Spike, and Marl. They answered to Commander Bacara and General Ki-Adi-Mundi also the marines' Jedi General John Starwalker was aiding in the campaign. Racer's marines were gathered around a large holotable inside their barracks. "Sir, the Galactic Marines may need our help. The droids are showing heavy resistance." Luke suggested. "I will contact Bacara momenatarily. I am getting a transmission from the... Emperor?" Racer says confused. "Emperor? Did the Chancellor get a promotion?" Asked Marl. "That's quite the promotion. Switching forms of government..." Vasco adds. The holotable is illuminated by the blue flickering image of Emperor Palpatine. His black hood casts a dark shadow over his disfigured face. "The time has come. Execute Order 66." The Emperor says with no remorse. Luke notices the expressions on everyone's faces turn, well, expressionless. Racer steps forward. "It will be done my lord." Racer replies. The hologram fizzles out and the room falls quiet. "Alright men, you heard the Emperor. Two Jedi are stationed here. Vas, take Marl with you to help Bacara take out General Mundi. Luke, Spike, and I will head for Starwalker. No mistakes. Let's make this quick. The Jedi are unpredictable." Racer ordered. "Yes sir!" The squad said together except for Luke. Luke was shocked. he could not believe what he was hearing. "Wait! What? You guys can't just go and kill the Jedi? What did they do? There orders are wrong!" Luke pleads. "Good soldiers follow orders." Marl replies. Luke squints his eyes studying the faces of his friends. The men looked as if they were completely prepared and willing to kill the Jedi. Vasco stepped towards Luke. He clutched his blaster rifle. "To defy this order, would be treason. This order came directly from the Emperor himself." Vasco said. The rest of the squad slowly placed their hands on their weapons. Luke looked around carefully. He did not know what to do. He did not know what had come over his friends. All he knew, was he was not going to kill Jedi. "Can't you guys see this is wrong!? The Jedi have served side by side with us for years! We cant just betray them like this." Luke yelled. The men drew their weapons. They pointed them at Luke. "Looks like you are the one betraying us." Vasco says. Luke is alarmed to find his friends aiming their blasters at him. "You are under arrest for treason against the Republic." Vasco says as he begins to pull out binders. Luke's adrenaline kicks in. He must escape and figure out what is going on. "No!" Luke shouts. Luke punches Vasco in the face and darts to the side. The squad fires and misses. Luke runs out of the barracks and into the courtyard that houses all of the military equipment. Several AT-RT's and saber tanks are in the yard. Vasco raises his wrist to his helmet and activates his comlink. "I am issuing an all points bulletin. Captain Docker has gone rogue and should be apprehended immediately. Use deadly force if necessary." Vasco orders. Luke runs across the field. He decides to get to a ship and travel back to Coruscant to seek answers regarding the clones' sudden change in heart. Some AT-RT's notice Luke and pursue him across the field as he makes his way towards a Nu-class Attack shuttle. The AT-RT's open fire and Luke desperately evades the shots and makes it to the landing platform. He boards the shuttle and gets to the cockpit. The AT-RT's begin showering the shuttle in blaster fire. The marines make it to the shuttle. "Hold your fire!" Vasco shouts to the drivers. The AT-RT's cease fire. "Spike, fire your rockets at it!" Vasco orders. "Yes sir!" Spike replies. He kneels down and loads a rocket launcher. He fires and a rocket hits the back of the shuttle as it begins taking off. "The shuttle is equip with shields, sir!" Spike reveals. "Lock on to his coordinates. Prep another shuttle to follow him!" Vasco demands angrily. Luke's shuttle exits the atmosphere of Mygeeto. Luke could not believe his friends had turned on him. It was completely out of character. Part Two: Arrival on Coruscant Luke lands on the planet Coruscant. It is night and the sky is full of smoke. The skylanes are crowded with republic gunships and other military transport. They are all searching for any Jedi who may have escaped the Jedi Temple slaughter. Luke lands his shuttle at a multipurpose platform. He lets go of the controls and lays his face in his palms. He was severely stressed out. What had happened to the Republic he once knew? His friends had killed his friends and turned on him. He took a deep breath and walked out of the shuttle. He walked cautiously through the city streets of the Coruscant Underworld. A patrol of shock troopers walked past him and Luke hid amongst the crowd. He made his way to an apartment. He checked in and purchased a room under a false name. Luke opened the door to his apartment room and closed it behind him. He glanced out the window to the street below. There was a building across the street. It began to rain and the rain drops hit the hot ground creating steam. Luke backed away from the window. He sat at a desk and turned on the computer. He accessed the Imperial News databank and researched all he could on the events that transpired that day. He looked through records relating to strange clone behavior and discovered something that caught his attention. This incident occurred almost a year beforehand. A clone from the 501st legion, under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, experienced a unique brain condition on Ringo Vinda. Clone Trooper Tup unconsciously killed one of his Jedi generals and claimed he was just following orders. He was taken back to Kamino for examination which resulted in the discovery of a tumor. This tumor turned out to be an inhibitor chip placed in all clones when they are mere embryos. The Kaminoan government claimed that these chips supressed aggressive behavior similar to that of their host, Jango Fett. Tup soon died after the chip was removed because it had malfunctioned. ARC Trooper Fives did not believe this and had his own chip removed. Fives believed there was something else in the chips. Fives later went insane and attempted to assassinate the Chancellor. This resulted in his death at the hands of Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard. The Chancellor later launched his own investigation into the matter and found that a virus native to Ringo Vinda had infected Fives and Tup which caused their inhibitor chips to malfunction. This caused their aggressive behavior. Luke read this article and everything made sense. This was all a cover story by the Chancellor! The inhibitor chips contained Order 66 and it made them completely loyal to the Chancellor or Emperor. The clones had no choice what so ever than to kill the Jedi by any means necessary. This is why his friends turned on him. Luke needed to find a way to get these chips out of his friends. A republic gunship landed on the multipurpose platform that Luke ahd been on in his shuttle. The marines exited the gunship and ran towards it. More gunships landed carrying shock troopers and a few 501st legion troopers from the Jedi Temple. Vasco walked to the boarding ramp of the shuttle. A shock trooper greeted him. "Sir, the shuttle is abandoned. The suspect fled into the Underworld." the shock trooper reported to Vas. "Thank you, trooper." Vasco replied. Vasco turned and activated a small handheld holoprojector. An image of Admiral Tarkin appeared. "Have you located the rogue marine yet?" Tarkin asked impatiently. "Not yet, sir. We are looking. We need to find him fast however. We need more men." Vasco insisted. "Does this marine pose a credible threat to our security?" Tarkin asked. "Unfortunately yes, sir. We will need our best men to track him down." Vasco said. "Granted, you will have all the resources you need to tie up this loose end." Tarkin says. "I would like to recall Fieldmarine Cold from Utapau and John Sentinel from where ever he is now." Vasco asked. "Granted, they can be there within a few hours." Tarkin answers. The hologram fizzles out. Vasco turns to face the marines. "Let's find Docker before he makes a mess of this whole operation. There could still be Jedi roaming around here so be on your guard." Vasco orders. "I've got my rotary cannon, boss." Marl says. Another gunship lands and Commander Fox and Elitemarine Turbo walk over to them. "Just got back from the Jedi Temple. Not much left." Turbo says. "I understand you have a rogue marine?" Fox asks. "Affirmative." Vasco answers. "Alright, I've got my men searching for him." Fox replies. "The planet is crawling with military personnel after the Jedi purge. We'll find him." Turbo says confidently. The rain strengthens and it bounces off the plastoid of their armor. The clones board their gunships and join the search for Luke Docker. Part Three: Manhunt on Coruscant Luke reads a headline on the holonews that states: "The Manhunt for Rogue Marine Intensifies!". The pressures of hiding from his friends begin to get to Luke. The severity of his situation was catastrophic. He thinks of someone he can contact for help. Most of his friends were clones. Any others were Jedi who were killed or friends he had lost during the recent Battle of Coruscant. The war had really gone downhill. Speaking of the war, Luke had read another headline stating that the Clone War had ended and Emperor Palpatine had ushered in a new era of peace and security. Luke could not believe it could end that quickly. Vasco leads the marines on the city streets of Coruscant. A gunship lands in front of them and the doors slide open. Fieldmarine Cold and John Sentinel walk out. The doors close and the gunship takes off. "Good to see you, Cold. You too John." Marl says. The two nod. "I heard Docker went AWOL." Cold said. "Affirmative. We think we may have located him." Vasco reveals. "How?" Asks John. "Well, we noticed that Docker's account had just been logged in into the Military records database. He viewed files regarding that Ringo Vinda virus outbreak." Vasco explains. "Alright..." John says. "Well, we tracked the computer that he used and it is in an apartment a few blocks from here. Someone checked in not long after Luke landed using a name that did not come up on the registered Republic citizens list." Vasco explained. "Alright, so are we breaching?" Asked John. "No. I have a different idea. Admiral Tarkin feels that Docker should be taken care of, permanently." Vasco informs them. Cold and John exchange glances. "What do you need us to do?" Cold asks. "John, you will approach Luke as a friend. With your experience in the intelligence field, you are our best asset." Vasco elaborates. "Alright." John says. "Cold, you will be the sniper. When you get a clear shot, take it." Vasco orders. "Yes sir. I won't miss." Cold assures him. "Alright, lets move in." Vasco orders. The Imperial forces move down the streets and close in on Luke's position. Meanwhile, Luke is at his computer when he hears a knock at the door. He pulls out his blaster pistol and flanks the door. He peers through a small hole in the door and recognizes the person as John Sentinel. "Luke, it's John. We need to talk." John pleads. Luke realizes that John is not a clone, but a pantoran. Perhaps he is not going along with the empire's plan either. "Luke, I can help you. The Jedi didn't deserve to die." John lies. Luke decides to open the door. John looks up to see Luke holding the blaster pistol. Luke's hair is messed up and his eyes are blood shot. "You look terrible." John says playfully. John walks in and Luke closes the door behind him. John stands near the window of Luke's apartment. He glances across the street. There is a building and window directly across from them which holds Cold, the marine's scout sniper, who is preparing to deliver a lethal round to Luke. Vasco and the marines are in the room with Cold. "Everyone has changed, John." Luke says warily. John watches him closely. "They all just snapped. They all of the sudden were ready to kill Jedi! And me!" Luke exclaims. "I know, Luke. I know." John says sympathetically. "I know why! I know why they did it. There is a chip!" Luke explains. "A chip?" John asks. "Yes, it made them do this." Luke adds. John studies Luke skeptically. "It sounds like the Jedi might have betrayed us. At least some of them. The story is all scrambled." john explains. "I don't know. Something is going on here. Something big. Bigger than all of us." Luke says. John glances out the window again. Luke still hasn't walked in view of Cold yet. "Hey, weren't you supposed to be away some where..." Luke says curiously. "Oh, I came back once Order 66 was executed." John quickly lies. "Oh..." Luke says thinking. "You came back..." Luke mumbles to himself. He clutches the blaster he has in his hand still harder. "You were recalled..." Luke assumes. John looks at Luke's arm slowly raising. Luke's arm is shaking. "Luke?" John says. Luke steps forward and raises the blaster to point it at John. "They sent you to talk me down didn't they? They sent you to capture me! Or to stall me!" Luke shouted desperately. Luke had stepped into Cold's line of sight. He adjusted his sniper rifle. "Sir, I've got a visual on the target." Cold informs Vasco. "You may fire when ready." Vasco says calmly. Meanwhile in the room, John tries to keep Luke standing in the same spot. "Luke, relax. I am here for the same reason you are. We're gonna be fine." John says condescendingly. "You are treating me like I am crazy! I'm not!" Luke screams. Luke's arm is shaking with the blaster facing John. "I know, you're not crazy Luke. Put the gun down." John says. Luke takes a deep breath but is breathing heavily. "There is are dark times ahead! This is the beginning of a something horrible!" Luke says. Suddenly, John hears the sound of a blaster discharge. John watches a laser hit Luke in the side of the head. The blaster bolt slams into Luke's head right above his ear and it exits the other side of his head. Luke's head jerks to the side then his arms go limp and he drops the blaster. His body collapes onto the ground. John watches him fall. He just stands silent, watching the former marine fall beneath him. "That's a hit." Cold said. "Nice work, let's pack things up." Vasco replies. "That went faster than I expected." Marl says. "It sure did," Turbo replied. John turns away from Luke's body on the floor of the apartment. He looks out the window across the street. He had worked with Luke before. Many times in fact. He was unsure what the Empire was up to. But it was his sworn duty to serve it. He had to believe what he was doing was right. He did however believe something was going on. John walked out of the room and shock troopers walked past him to retrieve the body of Luke Docker. The security leak had been terminated. The manhunt had ended. The Emperor's plans could continue now after the death of Luke Docker. Category:Blog posts